Bersamamu
by Nohara Rin
Summary: FANON. Tribute fanfic for SASUKARIN. Harapan Karin memudar. Tak pernah terpikir baginya untuk memiliki Sasuke seutuhnya, yang paling ia inginkan adalah untuk selalu bersama pria Uchiha tersebut. Apakah keinginannya terlalu tinggi? / Bersetting setelah perang dunia shinobi ke empat.


**"Kau menyelamatkanku, Karin."** _—Sasuke._

 _._

 _._

Sejatinya,

mereka pernah saling melindungi…

.

.

Kenangan terbalut api hitam.

… "Tinggalkan dia!"—Juugo.

 **"Tidak!"**

.

.

 **"Kau baik-baik saja?"**

.

.

Di manakah pria itu sekarang?

.

.

 _Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Warning: lot of description, FANON & OC(s), M for implicit._

 **"Bersamamu"**

 _Sebuah fanfiksi_ **tribute** ** _untuk SasuKarin_** _,  
so if you don't like, just don't read_

.

.

"Aku tak dapat merasakan cakranya!"

Kecemasan yang bergemuruh hebat menguasai batinnya.

.

.

 _"Sasuke…"_

.

.

" _Aku ingin melihat wajah itu sekali lagi…_ "

.

.

.

.

Gemuruh petir menggetarkan hati.

"Mama…!" wanita berambut merah menawan itu menerima pelukan seorang gadis mungil berusia lima tahun setelah melihatnya berlari kecil di atas lantai kayu rumah ini.

Karin balas memeluk setelah membenahi kaca mata merahnya. "Jangan takut, itu cuma petir…"

"Ayo ke kamar."

Sambil menggandeng tangan kecil di telapaknya, Karin mendorong pintu hingga terlihatlah isi ruangan yang Karin sebut kamar. Terdapat beberapa ranjang satuan yang berbaris ditemani meja-meja kecil yang menjadi tumpuan lampu.

"Ai-chan gabung sama yang lain, ya?"

Di dalam memang terdapat beberapa anak lain di ranjang masing-masing yang berusia sekitar empat sampai empat belas tahunan.

Ai, si mungil yang tak rela melepas tangan lembut Karin, menggeleng.

"Aku yang urus Ai-chan, Mama bisa buat makan siang sekarang."

Seorang anak sepuluh tahun mengambil alih tangan Ai.

Melihat respon Ai yang tanpa penolakan, Karin tersenyum lewat sorot matanya, ia berlalu ke arah dapur sambil mengacak lembut rambut hitam si bocah. " _Arigatou,_ Naoki- _kun_."

Karin melewati kamar satunya yang terbuka, di sana terdapat ranjang satuan pula namun berisi anak-anak laki-laki yang sedang ribut bermain di kamar mereka.

Si merah mawar yang sudah mencapai umur dewasa itu lurus ke dapur dan melihat beberapa anak perempuan berusia nyaris remaja menyiapkan makan siang.

"Ma, direbus berapa lama lagi?"

Melihat air mendidih di dalam panci yang sedang ditangani salah satu anak yang belajar memasak tersebut, Karin bergumam, "Sampai airnya surut, tapa jangan sampai gosong."

Karin mengambil alih pisau di tangan salah satu anak, ia memotong-motong daun bawang dan bumbu lainnya dengan cekatan.

Ekspresinya tak terbaca. Mungkin bila seseorang yang mengenal Karin dengan baik, melihat wajahnya saat ini… tentu langsung tahu bahwa wanita berambut merah mawar itu berusaha menyibukkan dirinya.

Sudah bertahun-tahun pasca perang dunia ninja ke empat, Karin terlempar—atau sengaja melemparkan diri—ke sebuah desa non ninja yang berisi warga sipil saja.

Membekas dalam ingatannya soal penantiannya terhadap Sasuke di medan perang. Setelah membantu fisik lelaki yang dicintainya memulih di suasana genting melawan musuh besar _shinobi_ , Karin tak dapat lagi kesempatan melihat wajah itu.

Sasuke menghilang tak pernah kembali kepadanya, meski perang telah usai dimenangkan pihak _shinobi_.

==00==00==00==

Setelah perang Karin sebenarnya masih mencoba mencari keberadaan Sasuke. Kabar tersiar, Sasuke pulang ke desa asalnya, Konoha.

Karin putuskan menghampiri, namun tak beruntung untuknya, Sasuke telah meninggalkan Konoha karena berbagai alasan berbeda dari para penduduk desa.

Mencari, mencari, mencari dan tak membuahkan hasil.

Kemudian Karin memilih untuk tidak mencoba menemuinya lagi. Berpikir takdirnya dengan Sasuke hanya sampai di sana, medan perang.

Harapan Karin memudar. Pikirannya sudah banyak bercabang. Tak pernah terpikir baginya untuk memiliki Sasuke seutuhnya, yang paling ia inginkan adalah untuk selalu bersama pria Uchiha tersebut.

Apakah keinginannya terlalu tinggi?

Kadang, setiap ia membersihkan diri, dengan tanpa busana dan siraman atau rendaman air… lelehan air matanya menemani. Bekas-bekas luka di tubuhnya memang sedikit demi sedikit pudar, tapi butuh waktu menahun yang begitu lama untuk menghilangkannya.

Karin tak menangisi memori dari rasa sakit saat menjadi bahan gigitan anak buah Orochimaru, bukan pula menyesali bekas luka yang menodai kulit putihnya, yang menyiksanya adalah kenangan terakhir dari luka-luka itu.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Satu-satunya pria yang ia perbolehkan menggigit dan menghisap _cakra-_ nya di saat ia sudah terbebas dari kewajiban sebagai bawahan Orochimaru.

Bukan ingatan sensual tentang bagaimana cara bibir lembut dan gigi Sasuke menancap di kulitnya. Bukan… perasaan Karin tak melulu soal nafsu… tak serendah itu…

Usai perang, Karin mengelana menjadi ninja tanpa desa ditemani hati yang terus merasa sengsara, **tapi bukan sifatnya untuk menangis tergugu meratapi sesuatu** , bukan wataknya untuk memamerkan kesedihan kepada dunia.

Di otaknya, ia butuh sibuk, butuh lupa, butuh kehilangan diri sendiri saat fokus dalam pengerjaan misi yang selalu didapatkannya dari perorangan. Uangnya terkumpul cukup banyak dari misi acak yang diterimanya, namun ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa dengan uang-uang tersebut.

Di waktu senggang, ia selalu kembali pada lamunan dan kenangan tentang seorang laki-laki yang telah menawan hatinya sejak lama.

Apa yang membuatnya begitu tunduk pada Sasuke? Tampan? Karin mengenal dirinya sendiri, ia tak semudah itu untuk menyukai seseorang. Ketampanan Sasuke memang tak butuh dipertanyakan, tapi pribadi buruk itu merusak keindahan fisik. Dan perangai Sasuke sangatlah brengsek. Itu penilaian Karin sebenarnya.

Lalu apa yang membuat Karin menggilai si kelam yang pernah menusuknya dengan tembakan _chidori_ jarak jauh hanya karena ingin membunuh Danzou?

Alasan logis yang dimiliki Karin untuk mengagumi pria itu adalah…

 _"Kau baik-baik saja?" rupa Sasuke berumur dua belas tahun itu terlihat begitu… bersih._

 _Bersih dari noda kegelapan._

Karin percaya, Sasuke yang menolongnya dari serangan hewan buas sewaktu mereka _genin_ adalah Sasuke yang sebenarnya.

 _"Bunuh dia." Perintah Sasuke pada Sakura sambil menunjuk Karin yang tersungkur di atas permukaan jembatan._

 _Karin tahu, saat itu yang akan Sasuke bunuh adalah Sakura. Di sisa-sisa napasnya, yang ia ingin lihat adalah wajah pria penyelamatnya, namun yang ia saksikan justru seorang kriminal yang diselimuti kegelapan._

 _"Jangan… Sasuke…" parau, ia berusaha mencegah Sasuke membunuh mantan rekan setimnya sendiri, meski ia sadar suaranya tak mungkin terdengar._

Kembali pada alur waktu di mana Karin telah tumbuh menjadi wanita dewasa. Melihat anak-anak korban perang yang terlantar, Karin memutuskan untuk mendirikan sebuah pondok sederhana dari hasil uang misinya.

Pernah sekali ditolongnya seorang anak yang wajahnya telah lusuh dan kelaparan berhari-hari. Keluarga anak itu sudah tiada setelah perang. Anak tersebutlah yang membuat Karin berniat menyelamatkan anak-anak lainnya.

Ketimbang memikirkan satu pria yang membuatnya selalu tenggelam dalam tangisan hati, Karin memilih menyibukan diri merawat anak-anak korban perang. Ia tahu, sangat tahu mungkin Suigetsu akan tertawa laknat mengetahui kegiatannya saat ini, tapi Karin tak peduli.

Wanita Uzumaki itu tak menganggap dirinya keluar dari karakter, ia justru tersadar kalau inilah masa di mana ia menemukan jati diri.

Mungkin riwayatnya menjadi seorang ninja tipe sensor dan seorang _healer_ sudah ia akhiri dengan sengaja, dan dipilihlah jalan yang lebih berguna untuk orang lain dan dirinya sendiri.

Sudah tujuh tahun pondok tak bernama milik Karin didirikan. Karin sibuk mengatur jadwal makan, pendidikan dan latihan keterampilan anak-anak asuhnya. Semua anak yang diasuhnya memanggilnya "Mama" tanpa diajarkan karena mengikuti cara anak pertama yang Karin tolong—yang memanggilnya Mama. Tentu saja Karin tak menolak, mana mungkin bisa, mereka hanyalah anak-anak yang butuh keluarga.

Secara finansial, semakin banyak anak-anak terlantar yang Karin tampung, semakin sulit baginya untuk bernapas. Dan di situlah bagian yang paling Karin sukai. Semakin banyak anak yang dikumpulkan, ia semakin _sibuk_ berpikir bagaimana caranya menghidupi anak-anak itu, dan Karin akan semakin suka.

Dibicarakan lewat mulut ke mulut, pondok tak bernama pun kedatangan beberapa donatur bahkan tenaga sukarelawan bertambah menemani Karin yang mulanya sendiri. Tak sedikit ninja lajang dari berbagai desa menyisihkan upah dari misinya untuk disumbangkan.

Bahkan, pernah ada beberapa pria datang mendekati Karin. Mereka semua mengaku tertarik dan kagum dengan sifat keibuan Uzumaki Karin, yang justru membuatnya semakin ingin menjauhi diri dari cinta.

Ia merasa tak punya sisi keibuan. Ia, dengan sadar, menghidupi dan mencurahkan kasih sayang untuk anak-anak di pondok semata karena melarikan diri dari kesedihannya.

Karena rupanya, sepuluh tahun bukan waktu yang cukup untuk mengganti empat tahun kebersamaannya bersama Sasuke…

==00==00==00==

"Kita mendapat surat lagi dari Yu-san." Naoki memberikan sebuah gulungan pada Karin.

"Dia itu… kuno sekali sih, padahal kita kan sudah punya _e_ - _mail_."

Yu-san, seorang donator misterius yang sudah dua tahun terakhir paling setia mengirimkan dana tiap bulan ke pondok yang didirikan Karin.

Karin membuka gulungan setelah menutup pintu dan Naoki menolak ikut membaca karena sudah nyaris hafal dengan isi surat Yu-san yang biasanya menanyakan apa jumlah anak bertambah dan berapa banyak dana yang diperlukan—selalu seputaran itu, dengan tulisan rapi yang terlalu membosankan.

Tapi ternyata, kali ini Naoki salah. Karin agaknya terkejut membaca isi gulungan surat yang dibacanya sendirian tersebut.

 ** _"Aku akan berkunjung di hari Rabu."_**

Hanya kalimat tunggal yang berada di dalamnya, cukup membuat Karin berlari panik ke ruangannya sendiri.

"INI HARI RABU!"

==00==00==00==

"Pasti dia kakek tua yang membosankan." Naoki berkomentar. "Terlihat dari gulungan kuno dan tulisan rapinya."

"Tak peduli apa pun, dialah donator yang banyak membantu. Tunjukan rasa hormatmu, Naoki- _kun_."

Meski perangai Karin boleh dibilang wanita kasar selama masa lalunya, tapi ia tak boleh menunjukkannya saat telah menjadi seorang pengasuh seperti sekarang. Bukan karena jaga _image_ , tapi karena ia memikirkan perangai anak asuhnya, karena setahunya perangai anak adalah salinan orang di sekitarnya—jadi ia perlu membangun karakter yang baik bagi anak-anak.

" _Hai…_ " jawab Naoki pelan. Karin sibuk mengumpulkan anak-anak asuhnya di halaman belakang yang merangkap aula belajar selama ini.

"Hari ini, kita akan kedatangan tamu istimewa, Yu-san akan berkunjung hari ini…" Karin persiapkan seisi pondok dengan baik untuk menyambut tamu yang dihormatinya meski tak pernah melihatnya secara langsung. Karena Karin akui, bantuan Yu-san sangatlah menolong.

"…yang membantu memasak. Lainnya, tolong temani adik-adik yang kecil bermain di kamar supaya jangan dulu membuat _living room_ berantakan, mengerti?"

" _Hai'…_ "

.

.

Sejak pagi, Karin sudah menyiapkan menu sarapan, makan siang dan makan malam yang agak berbeda. Ini rabu, hari di mana Yu-san datang. Celakanya, di surat tak mencantumkan pukul berapa kehadiran Yu-san itu yang membuat Karin harus siap sedia dengan masakan yang baru.

"Hoam… mungkin dia tak jadi datang…" Naoki bersuara.

"Mungkin juga karena hujan." Kata salah satu rekan pengurus pondok.

Karin menghela napas, mereka benar, hujan telah menderas sejak matahari tenggelam.

Mereka semua sudah menunggu sejak jam makan malam hingga menjelang larut seperti ini.

Pukul delapan malam, tentu saja bagi Karin ini larut untuk anak-anak. Karin melirik dinding dengan kekecewaan yang disimpan dalam hatinya. Karakter baiknya yang dibangun demi mengajarkan kepribadian yang baik pada anak-anak telah membuatnya menjadi orang yang tak mudah berteriak lagi seperti dulu meski kesal. Tentu itu hal positif yang disyukurinya.

"Baiklah, anak-anak, kalian tidak perlu menunggu Yu-san datang. Lebih baik makan duluan dan jangan sampai tidur telat."

" _Hai._ "

" _Itadakimasu~_ "

Usai makan, seperti biasa, ada beberapa bocah yang jadwal tidurnya bandel. Mereka anak yang sering meminta Karin bermain bersamanya sebelum tidur.

"Main apa kali ini?"

Naoki menunjukan deretan giginya sambil menunjukkan sebuah tali.

Karin tak bisa lagi menolak waktu-waktu seperti ini. Bukan karena menahan emosinya terhadap kejahilan anak-anak demi menjaga karakter baik untuk dicontoh, tapi ia membiarkan dirinya terbawa, mengikuti naluri seorang anak kecil—bermain, tertawa, lepas. Lambat laun sesi main sebelum tidur adalah salah satu hal _favorite_ Karin, terutama karena Naoki—anak pertama yang ditolongnya—adalah anak paling kreatif dan tak pernah kehabisan ide untuk permainan baru yang bahkan terkadang diciptakan sendiri.

"Ahahaha…"

Perut Karin tergelitik tali yang agak mencekik perutnya, yang terhubung dengan perut beberapa anak lainnya, pipinya sampai semerah warna rambtunya. Namun tawanya perlahan luntur oleh sedikit napas, saat menyadari sesuatu…

 _Sebuah cakra yang familiar._

Tok-tok-tok.

Jarak pintu utama pondok dengan _living room_ memang dekat, bahkan aksesnya langsung.

"Eh? Ada yang datang?"

Karin kesulitan membuka tali di perutnya, Naoki pun berusaha membantu dan justru membuat pengasuh utama pondok tersebut tertawa geli.

Tok-tok-tok.

"Aduh, tak bisa terbuka. Aha. Ahaha."

"Mama juga jangan bergerak dong."

"Naoki- _kun_ , cepat…"

Tok-tok-tok.

"Aduh, susah…"

"Kau punya ide aneh-aneh, sih… coba cari gunting." Karin tak mungkin gunakan _cakra_ -nya untuk memotong tali tipis ini. Ia menjaga wujudnya sebagai wanita biasa.

Tapi sejujurnya, sejak pintu diketuk Karin sibuk berpikir. _Cakra_ orang di depan sana terasa _sangat_ tidak asing. Ia cukup penasaran dibuatnya.

Tok-tok-tok.

Tak sabar dan tak menemukan gunting di laci terdekat, Naoki pun memberi usul… "Kita jalan sama-sama ke depan."

"Hah?" Karin melongo, apa kata tamunya nanti kalau melihat wanita yang nyaris berumur kepala tiga sedang tersangkut tali bersama tiga bocah di bawah dua belas tahun lainnya?

Tok-tok-tok.

Tak punya pilihan, akhirnya Karin, Naoki dan dua anak lain pun berjalan ke depan bersamaan, melangkah kecil-kecil namun dipercepat, sambil sedikit berpelukan—rangkulan.

 _Ceklek._

Pintu pun terbuka oleh Karin yang masih terkikik geli dengan tali yang membelenggu perutnya, tangannya masih berusaha menjaga anak-anak yang terbelenggu tali bersamanya agar tidak banyak bergerak.

Wajah merah bekas tawa Karin pun terpaku melihat siapa yang datang…

Sang tamu bermata dan berambut hitam legam itu mengenakan jubah yang senada, salah satu tangan pria tersebut memegang payung karena hujan di luar masih turun meski tak sederas sebelumnya.

"Sasuke…"

Sudah lebih dari satu dekade Karin tak bertemu pandang dengannya, kini wajah pria itu tampak teduh tanpa meninggalkan ketampanannya.

"Hn."

Mata Karin berkaca-kaca, mungkin topengnya telah pecah, karena wajah sendunya tak tertutupi apa-apa.

Namun, tanda tanya besar menyelimuti Karin saat melihat balita perempuan berambut merah muda yang tertidur di gendongan Sasuke.

"Mama, itukah Yu-san?"

.

.

Keharuan Karin bercampur kecemasan melihat warna rambut itu… tak hanya warna rambut, cakra balita itu persis seperti rivalnya, Haruno Sakura.

Mungkinkah…?

==00==00==00==

"Kau melamun."

Karin mengangkat alisnya menoleh ke Sasuke, di tangannya tergenggam secangkir teh yang masih hangat. Mereka berdua duduk di sofa di ruangan pribadi Karin. Terdapat meja kopi dan _futon_ ukuran sedang di sana.

"Aku hanya memikirkan S-sakura. Ia sedikit demam." Tentu saja berat bagi Karin menyebut nama balita itu yang bahkan sama persis dengan… uh… "Tapi sebelum ditidurkan kembali, aku sudah memberikannya obat sirup demam." Sakura balita sudah ditidurkan di ruang anak perempuan, kebetulan ada dua tempat tidur yang kosong.

Sasuke meminum sedikit kopi yang disuguhkan Karin sebelumnya. "Mungkin efek kedinginan di luar."

"Seharusnya kau cari tempat berteduh terdekat, pikirkan anakmu." Kata Karin, setengah jengkel melihat wajah Sasuke yang biasa-biasa saja.

"Hn…"

Tentu Karin tak heran Sasuke meng-iya-kan. Ia ingat betul ucapan pria itu tadi…

" _Sakura, anakku._ " _Sasuke memperkenalkan saat Karin meminta balita itu dari gendongannya karena terlihat pucat._

Sasuke menaruh cangkir kopinya di atas meja, ia bersandar di sofa sepenuhnya, raut wajahnya nampak lelah. Dan Karinlah yang paling merasakan betapa pemilik _cakra_ istimewa yang dikaguminya itu sedang kehabisan tenaga.

Mereka banyak berbincang, terutama soal pondok. Nampaknya tak dapat dihindari lagi kenyataan kalau Sasuke adalah Yu-san yang sebenarnya. Tentu saja Karin sempat terkejut. Tapi lihai sekali Sasuke menghindari topik Yu-san setelahnya.

Di percakapan lainnya, lebih seperti pembicaraan seputar kehidupan Karin setelah perang. Sasuke tak memberikan cela pada Karin untuk menanyakan "kemana saja kau selama ini".

Tak hanya rambut, bahu dan tinggi Sasuke juga berubah. Ia terlihat begitu dewasa dan begitu berbeda dari yang dulu.

Sasuke menutup kelopak matanya, bernapas… sebagai mantan ninja yang masih punya kemampuan sensor, Karin dapat menilai Sasuke sedang teramat sangat kelelahan.

"Sasuke…" Karin menggulung kemejanya, lalu menyodorkan tangan berkulit putihnya tersebut. "Mau merasa lebih baik?"

Yang ditanya tak langsung menjawab. Sasuke lebih memilih menatap lengan Karin yang sudah mulus dari luka gigitan. Wajah dari pria Uchiha terakhir itu nampak datar namun berpikir.

Sasuke menggeser arah pandangnya ke wajah si pemilik lengan. Ekspresi Karin banyak berubah… dari Karin yang dulu. Akhirnya, didoronglah lengan Karin secara pelan oleh Sasuke, menolak.

"Tak perlu memaksakan diri." Jeda. "Kau bisa menyakiti lenganmu sendiri."

Karin tersenyum kecut, menurunkan lengan kemejanya. Ya, memang kapasitas cakra di kedua lengannya mengalami sedikit kerusakan karena terlalu banyak mendistribusikan _cakra_ sewaktu dulu, Sasukelah pelakunya.

"Tapi…"

Sasuke kembali memuka matanya, entah sejak kapan Karin telah membuka kancing kemeja teratasnya. Wanita cantik yang telah dewasa itu menyingkirkan rambut panjangnya ke belakang, menampilkan bahu dan sedikit dada bersihnya yang putih.

"…aku masih bisa di sini." Karin yang sudah melepas kaca matanya, tak menatap Sasuke, wajahnya merah dengan alis merah yang mengerut malu. Selalu saja, Karin membuang egonya demi menyelamatkan atau menyembuhkan pria itu, dan kali ini ia menawarkan dirinya lagi untuk membuat Sasuke lebih baik.

Sunyi, Karin tak tahu apa saja yang Sasuke lakukan. Sudah rela ia mengesampingkan harga dirinya sebagai seorang wanita dan pria itu tidak bergerak?!

"Sas… Argh…"

Alis merah karin mengerut. Aroma tubuh yang dulu pernah menemani kesehariannya kini ia temukan kembali saat Sasuke menggigit perpotongan bahu dan lehernya.

" _Baka_ —" gumam Karin tak bermakna selain memunculkan sifat _tsundere_ -nya saja.

Gemuruh adrenalin dalam dada Karin meninggi saat posisinya seolah terkurung. Kepala Sasuke masih di lehernya, bibir tipis pria itu masih seperti dulu… terasa lembut. Karin mengigit bibirnya seiring cakranya tersedot melalui tancapan gigi Sasuke.

Tanpa sadar, telapak tangan Sasuke tak lagi menggenggam kedua lengan Karin—bergeser ke punggung dan kepala…

 _…memeluk erat?_ Karin mulai bertanya pada sang Kami apakah ini _genjutsu_ atau nyata?

Sejak Karin menunjukkan perpotongan lehernya yang putih, Sasuke telah menahan diri. Dulu, ia hanya mau menghisap cakra Karin melalui tangan.

Namun satu dekade lebih tak melihat rupa Karin membuat perubahan besar dalam diri Sasuke.

"Sasuke…" Karin melirih merasakan sensasi yang dirindukannya… bibir, gigi, cakranya yang dihisap. Karin berusaha membalas pelukan pria itu walau kedua lengannya terjerat.

"Aku… sangat merindukanmu…" untuk kali ini, ia akan jujur. Karin putuskan untuk tak menutupinya atau berpura-pura tangguh hidup tanpa pria itu. Lelehan air matanya tak terbendung lagi meski Sasuke tak merespon perkataannya secara verbal.

Apa lagi saat Sasuke bergerak dengan cakra yang agak kacau.

"Sasuke, kau kenap…" rasa khawatir Karin akan kekacauan cakra Sasuke kini digantikan oleh rasa… tak terlukiskan. Bibirnya ditawan, secara tiba-tiba, di tengah emosi dan tanpa sepatah kata.

Mata basah Karin terpejam, balas mengulum. Ia benar-benar tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

Yang ia tahu, kekacauan _cakra_ mereka berdua menjelaskan alasannya.

Juga naiknya kerutan alis hitam Sasuke yang matanya terpejam saat menjerat bibirnya.

==00==00==00==

Karin terbangun dengan sedikit rasa sakit di beberapa bagian sensitifnya sebagai wanita. Bahunya tak terlindungi dari selimut yang hanya menutupi dadanya.

" _Chekuso…_ " Karin mengumpat kecil, nada suaranya benar-benar menekan. Bibirnya ia gigit mengingat apa yang telah terjadi.

Sasuke sudah menghilang entah kemana, Karin tak dapat merasakan _cakra_ nya bahkan dalam radius terjauh yang dibisanya sebagai tipe sensor.

Baru semalam bertemu, mengobrol dan sudah…

" _Dammit._ "

Bukan. Karin mengumpat bukan karena menganggap tindakan Sasuke semalam adalah brengsek—nyatanya ia sendiri juga menikmati—Karin hanya kesal, mengapa pertahanan dirinya begitu lemah?

Mengapa menghadapi Uchiha Sasuke selalu membuatnya lemah?

Dan kemana pula pria itu sekarang?

Karin terbangun seketika mengingat cakra Sakura, anak Sasuke, masih ada di pondok ini.

==00==00==00==

Karin membuka pintu dengan terburu-buru dan membuat beberapa anak terbangun. Waktu sebenarnya masih menunjukkan pukul empat pagi, namun balita berambut merah muda pendek itu sudah bangun duduk di kasurnya.

"Di mana _Touchan_?" tanyanya saat Karin mendekat.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Karin melihat bola mata anak itu.

 **Iris berwarna biru safir** milik Sakura terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Di mana _Touchan_?"

==00==00==00==

"Uzumaki Sakura."

Setelah berusaha menenangkan Sakura dan meyakinkan bahwa Papanya pergi sebentar—Karin mengutuk Sasuke yang pergi tanpa kabar—akhirnya balita yang sudah lancar berbicara dengan hurup R itu pun tenang.

Secara mengejutkannya pula, ternyata Sakura adalah anak Uzumaki Naruto dan Haruno Sakura—tak bisa dibohongi warna rambut dan iris mata itu, belum lagi marga yang disebutkan Sakura sendiri.

Karin merasa bodoh sudah mencemaskan status Sakura yang diakui anak sebagai Sasuke kemarin malam.

"Jadi Yu-san ke sini mengantar adik kecil, ya?" tanya Naoki yang duduk di sebelah Sakura. Mereka bersiap sarapan bersama lainnya.

Karin yang tadinya sibuk mempertanyakan keberadaan Uzumaki Naruto dan Haruno Sakura selaku orang tua Uzumaki Sakura, menjadi tersentak. Jangan-jangan ucapan Naoki benar… Sasuke ke sini hanya mengantarkan Sakura, mengambil sedikit keuntungan dari Karin dan pergi begitu saja?!

Dalam hati, Karin ingin meninju dan menginjak habis Sasuke dengan mengabaikan betapa tubuh matang pria itu menggairahkan semalam.

Perasaan cemas Karin pun tak dapat ditahan. Ia bisa bergidik malu bila mengingat kegiatan manisnya semalam bersama Sasuke, namun sekarang menjadi begitu khawatir mengingat kepribadian Sasuke yang sulit ditebak kini menghilang entah kemana tanpa meninggalkan pesan.

==00==00==00==

Hari telah sore. Seharian memerhatikan Uzumaki Sakura, Karin mengenal gadis mungil itu sebagai pribadi yang cerdas dan mandiri. Sakura tidak cengeng. Sekali diberitahu kalau Ayahnya akan kembali sore ini, meski sebenarnya kebohongan Karin semata, Sakura tenang tanpa bertanya lagi.

Mata biru Sakura benar-benar persis seperti punya Naruto, namun kepribadiannya kalem sekali mungkin karena diasuh orang seperti Sasuke?

Mengingat itu, Karin kembali penasaran dengan keberadaan orang tua kandung Sakura. Mengapa bisa Sasuke membawa Sakura ke sini?

"Oke, Sakura- _chan_ , saatnya mandi sore."

Mulanya sulit bagi Karin membujuk Sakura mandi karena balita itu ragu masuk ke kamar mandi. Tapi, tujuh tahun menghadapi anak kecil di berbagai usia sudah memberikan Karin keterampilan.

Sakura pun bersedia dimandikan oleh Karin yang sudah menguncir tinggi rambut panjangnya.

Tiba saat Karin mengangkat gaun sederhana yang dikenakan Sakura. Betapa terkejutnya Karin menemukan sesuatu di perut mungil itu.

Karin menggeleng untuk dirinya sendiri, "Tidak mungkin…"

"… _jinchuuriki?_ "

==00==00==00==

Karin keluar dari kamar mandi pribadinya yang berada di ruangannya sendiri. Setelah makan malam, Uzumaki Sakura sudah tertidur bersama anak-anak lain di kamar anak perempuan.

Lilitan handuk dari dada sampai paha Karin tak ia lepaskan ketika sudah menemukan baju tidurnya dari lemari. Ia masih mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk yang lain selagi berpikir-pikir mengenai segel _jinchuuriki_ di perut Sakura. Karin tidak merasakan adanya cakra _jinchuuriki_.

Aneh…

Dan di mana pula Sasuke sekarang?! Kenapa belum juga kembali? Karin terus mengeluh dengan keberadaan Sasuke.

Karin merasakan keberadaan cakra Sasuke yang tiba-tiba, ia menoleh dan berlari ke arah jendela tanpa pikir panjang membukanya.

BRUKH.

Tubuhnya ambruk tertimpa tubuh pria yang telah menghilang sejak tadi pagi tersebut.

Lagi, Sasuke kelelahan. Bawah matanya terlihat menggelap, tubuhnya nampak tak bisa bergerak lagi.

"Sasuke… apa yang terjadi?" Karin berusaha bangkit meski Sasuke membebaninya. Sasuke bernapas seolah habis bertarung seharian penuh. Tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi membuat Karin hanya sebatas mulutnya.

Melihat kondisi Sasuke, Karin menyibak rambut panjangnya yang basah ke belakang. Ia tak mungkin berikan lengannya yang sudah tidak dapat bekerja dengan baik lagi. Hanya inilah…

Karin merintih saat Sasuke menggigit perpotongan bahunya lagi, kali ini berbeda sisi dari kemarin malam. Karin pun menggigit bibirnya sendiri, perlahan tapi pasti dirasakannya tubuh Sasuke mulai membaik—ia tipe sensor, ingat?

Setelah beberapa saat, Sasuke masih menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Karin yang tak sebanding dengan tubuhnya yang lebih besar.

Sadar akan selembar handuk yang ia kenakan, Karin mendorong Sasuke dengan wajah yang sepenuhnya merah. "Cukup mengambil kesempatan kemarin. Jangan harap aku memaafkanmu karena pergi begitu saja! Aku menolongmu barusan karena kau bisa saja mati kelelahan. Jadi berterima kasihlah!"

"Hn." Sasuke hanya bergumam sambil bersandar di tembok. Satu lipatan kakinya berdiri menumpu tangannya yang lurus santai ke depan.

"Terima kasih…"

Karin melirik, ekspresi Sasuke tak terlihat karena tertutup poni hitamnya.

"…Karin."

==00==00==00==

Karin sudah mengenakan pakaian di kamar mandi.

"Kau hutang banyak penjelasan, Sasuke." Hardik Karin ketika baru saja menjatuhkan diri di sofa bersama Sasuke. Hari sudah larut, semua orang sudah tidur dan Karin bersuara hati-hati meski di kamarnya sendiri.

"Soal Sakura..." Wajah jelita milik Karin kini berekspresi menuntut, mata memicing. "…dan segel _jinchuuriki_ -nya."

Menanggapi Karin, Sasuke menghela napasnya samar-samar. " _Sasuga_ , tipe sensor."

Karin mengerutkan alis, "Justru itu yang kutanyakan! Mengapa aku tak merasakan cakra _jinchuuriki_ -nya?! Aku tahu karena memandikannya tadi."

"Aku yang menyegelnya, tubuhnya masih terlalu kecil dan dia tak sepenuhnya Uzumaki." Jelas Sasuke dengan nada rendah dan tenang. "Kau puas?"

Berkedip, Karin belum puas. "Kenapa dia ada di tanganmu? Dan apa tujuanmu membawanya ke sini? Ke mana orang tuanya?"

Mata Sasuke yang tadinya bersiborok dengan Karin pun kini menjadi lari. Menerawang ke lantai dengan tatapan kosong. Wajah Sasuke sangatlah datar, namun sorot matanya melukiskan betapa ia lelah dan bimbang.

Menyadari itu, Karin mendekat, merapat di sebelah Sasuke dengan tatapan mata yang sabar menunggu.

"Orang tuanya—Naruto dan Sakura—mati hari ini."

Karin merasa tubuhnya membeku. Ia kenal Naruto dan Sakura. Mungkin sudah dapat ditebak kalau merekalah orang tua dari Uzumaki Sakura, tapi berita kematian mereka… "Hari ini?!" ulang Karin tak percaya.

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Aku telah gagal."

Dan dimulailah cerita Sasuke kali ini.

==00==00==00==

Setelah menjabat menjadi Hokage, Naruto menikahi Sakura. Untuk beberapa alasan, tubuh Naruto tidak cocok dengan sel Hashirama yang menempel sebagai tangan palsunya. Akibatnya ia jatuh sakit dan berusaha bangkit selama beberapa tahun. Setelah diselidiki, ada seorang ilmuwan gelap yang menyusupi racun parasit ke tangan palsu yang dipakai Naruto.

Satuan penyelidik Konoha menemukan markas gelap seorang ilmuwan yang ternyata mengincar Kyuubi entah untuk apa. Ilmuwan tersebut telah menghilang tanpa jejak.

Untuk mengecoh lawan, dengan sangat terpaksa Naruto mengoper Kyuubi ke tubuh putrinya yang baru saja lahir.

"Dia sangat tertekan melakukanya," terang Sasuke mengingat-ingat itu, "Di samping tubuhnya yang melemah dan berpotensi tinggi kecurian Kyuubi."

"Tak dapat dipercaya," Karin merespon, "Jangan katakan sejarah 10 Oktober* Konoha terulang kembali."

Tatapan mata Sasuke yang kosong terlihat agak goyah, "Mungkin… tapi Kyuubi tak mengamuk, ia dipindahkan secara sukarela."

Sasuke melanjutkan, ia sedang dalam perjalanan, dipanggil secara tiba-tiba oleh Naruto melalui telepati Yamanaka Ino. Ketika Sasuke kembali, Naruto dan Sakura menyerahkan bayi mereka.

Bahkan bayi itu belum dinamai oleh mereka.

"Jadi, kau yang menamai Sakura?"

Sasuke mengangguk, mengaku tak punya ide selain 'Uzumaki Sakura' yang mewakili segalanya. Karin sepakat kalau Sasuke benar-benar tidak kreatif dalam menamai seorang bayi. Untung saja Naruto dan Sakura setuju.

"Mereka mempercaya bayinya pada seorang kriminal."

"Mereka temanmu, Sasuke."

"Aa."

Naruto dan Sakura terpaksa meminta Sasuke untuk menyembunyikan sang bayi yang mungkin akan diincar sementara mereka telah menyiapkan _bunshin_ untuk menggantikan anak mereka di Konoha.

Itulah alasan mengapa Sakura kecil memanggil Sasuke "Touchan" karena yang ia tahu hanya Sasukelah orang tuanya.

Naruto dan Sasuke sepakat untuk tidak saling berkomunikasi kalau bukan lewat Yamanaka Ino yang punya keahlian telepati. Namun kemampuan Ino itu hanya bisa digunakan beberapa kali dalam setahun, mengingat posisi Sasuke yang tak tentu.

Yang Sasuke tahu lewat komunikasi-komunikasi terakhir, keadaan Konoha sangat mengancam. Benar-benar ada musuh baru yang mengincar Kyuubi dengan alasan yang belum diketahui. Naruto dan Sakura sekuat tenaga melindungi putrinya yang dititipkan kepada Sasuke.

Namun musuh pun semakin canggih, mereka tahu kalau anak yang di Konoha adalah _bunshin_. Mereka mengincar Sakura kecil yang asli. Suasana semakin genting hingga Sasuke terpaksa menitipkan Sakura kecil pada Karin kemarin—demi membantu Naruto dan Sakura di Konoha dengan aman.

"Nyatanya aku gagal..." entah sejak kapan, dahi Sasuke telah menempel di perpotongan leher Karin.

Karin sungguh merasa… _lain_ , merasakan adanya air hangat yang menyentuh lehernya.

"Mereka gugur…"

Tangan Karin terulur, membelai rambut Sasuke yang tak diketahui bagaimana ekspresinya sekarang. Suara berat pria itu terdengar serak namun tidak bergetar sama sekali.

"Seandainya aku datang lebih awal." Sesal Sasuke yang tak dapat menahan godaan rindunya pada Karin. Memang rencananya ia hanya ingin menitipkan Sakura lalu kembali ke Konoha segera.

Tapi kontak dengan fisik Karin yang telah lama tak dijumpainya membuatnya lupa sejenak—Sasuke merasa sangat bersalah.

Mendengar pengakuan itu membuat Karin tak tahu harus merespon seperti apa. Ia terkejut dengan kejujuran Sasuke, namun ia tak sempat merasa senang karena pria itu sedang menangisi dua sahabatnya yang meninggal hari ini.

==00==00==00==

"Aku hanya berpikir kenapa kau tak menitipkan Sakura lebih awal?" Karin bertanya, memecah keheningan. Tangannya berada di kepala Sasuke yang berada di pahanya.

Karena keduanya telah dewasa, dan sejak kejujuran Sasuke sebelumnya, kini tak ada lagi jarak di antara mereka.

"Atau mungkin menghubungiku untuk menggantikan Sakura menjadi jinchuuriki. Aku Uzumaki, ingat?"

Sasuke tak merespon beberapa saat sampai Karin terdengar protes. Mata pria itu menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Kau akan berpikir kalau aku memanfaatkanmu."

"Benar, setelah hilang di medan perang. Kau datang-datang memintaku menjadi korbanmu, lagi?" sahut Karin dengan maksud main-main.

"Aku mencarimu, aku sempat meninggalkan Konoha untuk mencarimu."

Karin terdiam. Tentu saja ia terkejut. "Aku juga mencarimu ke sana dan kau sudah tidak ada!"

Terkuak sudah mereka saling mencari selama ini.

"Aku menyerah karena kupikir takdirku bertemu denganmu hanya sampai sana—medan perang." Ucap Karin dengan nada getir yang nyata.

"Aku terus mencarimu sampai ketemu." Sahut Sasuke, seolah menandingi omongan Karin yang menyerah lebih awal.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak datang kalau sudah tahu aku di sini? Malah dua tahun menjadi donator misterius. Kemana saja selama dua tahun itu?" tanya Karin dengan suara haus ingin dijawab dengan segera.

"Aku ragu menghampirimu," Sasuke menghela napas, menarik telapak tangan Karin—yang sejak tadi ada di kepalanya—untuk menutup kedua matanya.

"Terpikir olehku untuk memintamu menjadi _Kaachan_ untuk Sakura." Jeda. "Tapi kau pasti berasumsi buruk." Apa lagi, menjadi orang tua Uzumaki Sakura harus hidup dalam pelarian. Melihat Karin bahagia dengan hidup barunya membangun pondok dan merawat anak-anak korban perang, Sasuke tak tega meminta wanita itu kembali berlari bersamanya.

Itulah yang Sasuke jelaskan secara gamblang dengan mata yang tertutup oleh telapak Karin.

Mendengarnya, sungguh tak ada kata yang mampu mewakili perasaan Karin. Ternyata selama ini mereka saling memikirkan.

Wanita berkacamata itu menunduk, mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir Sasuke—mengecup lembut. Mata Sasuke terbuka karena itu.

"Kau salah, Sasuke." Karin membelai alis Sasuke yang menatapnya.

.

.

"Aku tidak bahagia tanpamu."

.

.

.

"Aku lebih memilih berlari bersamamu."

.

.

.

.

 ** _"Come with me, Karin. I need you."_** (Sasuke, Ch348)

.

.

.

.

.

The end

.

.

*10 oktober : hari kelahiran Naruto, sekaligus hari Kyuubi disegel ke tubuh Naruto, juga hari kematian MinaKushi yang melindungi desa.

 **Note!** : Plot ini udah bersarang di netbook sejak awal 2013, rencananya mau jadi multi chapter di bulan Juni sampai Juli (dari ultah Karin ke ultah Sasuke). Tapi karena di bulan Juni 2013 akunku kena musibah, bubar sudah _mood_ -nya. Akhirnya sekarang kupaksakan menyelesaikan fic ini dalam satu chapter (dari pada aku biarkan lumutan), makanya banyak sisi yang ke- _press_ ceritanya dan terkesan _rush_ bin rusuh banget. Maaf ya. Aku cuma gak bisa nambah multi-chapter dulu. Hutang sudah terlampau buanyak. Huhu. Barangkali ada yang mau mengembangkannya menjadi MC? Silakan, I'll be happy.


End file.
